Destiny & Justice
by The DeadMan666
Summary: Sequel to Know Thy Enemy. The Scoobies, Clark, Justice, & other allies join forces to save Xander and stop Lex's plans. BX&Chlark. BtVS&SV&BB crossover. RatedM for language.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE - Destiny & Justice: Chapter One**

**AUTHOR - The DeadMan**

**RATING - R (I Use Adult Language, Deal With It)**

**PAIRING - Buffy/Xander, Clark/Chloe**

**Crossover - BtVS/Smallville/Batman Begins**

_Phone conversation_

**A.N. - I Don't Own BtVS/Smallville/Batman Begins**

**Or Any Of The Characters**

**--------------------**

**2007**

**33.1 Compound**

**Benin City, Nigeria**

**The explosion was enough to light up the night sky for miles around and illuminate the two men, one holding the form of an unconscious man, looking over what was left of Lex Luthor's 33.1 warehouse.**

**"Alright, good work tonight. Another of Lex's torture houses gone with the wind, with no loss of life." The man known as Green Arrow said. A wake disturbance blew Arrows' hood around his head as a young man appeared as if from nowhere.**

**"We got a clear shot from here to the coast and Aquaman is readying the boat for launch for as soon as we get there." Stated Impulse.**

**"Great, lets get going..." turning toward the truck they used Green Arrow asked his other teammate, "Cyborg you sure you got our guest?"**

**"Yeah, no prob' GA. But I've been going through the files I download from the main-computer and I found two new projects that Lex has just started. Which, as we know, is never good." Cyborg said as he put the unconscious man he'd been carry into the back of the truck.**

**"Shit! We'll go over all of it when we get out of here. Cy' you drive, I've got some phone calls to make."**

**"You calling Boy Scout?" Cyborg asked.**

**"He's on the list..."**

**"Ohhhh, will we getta' see Watchtower, because that is one fine piece of..."**

**"We're still on a mission Impulse! Keep you head in the game."**

**"Yeah, like your not hoping to see her cuz'." Impulse muttered sarcastically from the back seat.**

**--------------------**

**Wayne Manor**

**The ringing of the phone precede Alfred into the home office of Bruce Wayne, "Wayne Manor, who may I ask is calling?"**

_"Alfred, it's Oliver Queen. Is Bruce available?"_

**"One moment Mr. Queen." Reaching over the desk Alfred pressed a red button on the intercom, "Master Bruce, Oliver Queen is on line two and would like to speak with you."**

**150 feet below Wayne Manor, Bruce sat at his super-computer with his night outfit on, without cape & cowl.**

**"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said picking up the connection, "Ollie, how are you? How longs it been?"**

_"Sorry to say Bruce, but this isn't a social call. My team and I have a problem of the 'night time' variety. And we could really use your help."_

**Bruce's voice drop into a rough and gravely version of it's former sound, "When and Where?"**

**--------------------**

**Daily Planet, Basement Newsroom**

**Metropolis, Kansas**

**Chloe Sullivan held her papers down knowing that in about two seconds... **

**Clark Kent came super-speeding into the room blowing paperwork off other desks, in the empty newsroom, except Chloe's.**

**"What's up Chlo'? You said it was important to get here fast."**

**"Ollie called me just now. Justice took out another 33.1 complex, but they found someone there being drugged and forced to work on some project for Lex. They brought him out, but they also got into the main-computer and stole some new project files."**

**"Did he say what they were?"**

**"No, but they must be big because Ollie and the others are on there way here. After a stop over in Gotham City to refuel his jet."**

**Walking to the newsroom's doors Clark said, "Okay Chloe, I'll head over to Luthor Corp. and talk to Lionel. See if he knows anything that might help us."**

**"Clark. Be careful. He may seem like a new man but I still don't trust him." Chloe said frowning.**

**"I know Chlo', I know." Walking back to her Clark placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting move. "But as long as he's a source into Lex's moves we can still use him. I learned my lesson with Lex, and one of the few people I lo... trust is you."**

**Clark was gone before she could ask him what he was going to say. Sighing she moved to pick up her papers that were now all over the floor.**

**--------------------**

**Undisclosed Location, Scotland**

**"WILLOW!" Buffy Summers ran through the castle her and her friends set up to locate and train the now slayer legion. Bursting into the command center Buffy slid to a stop in front of her red-headed friend Willow Rosenberg.**

**"Willow, it's been two weeks now, since Xander last checked in. Somethings not right, he's never gone this long without calling me since we all got back together!" Buffy babbled in one breath.**

**Sighing in a, here-we-go-again, way. Willow turned to Buffy, who wouldn't be able to stand still if you gave her a Ritalin, and said, "I know Buffy and we've been looking for him for the past four days. But we haven't found his personal locater. Where ever he is it was either destroyed or it's being blocked."**

**"How can it be blocked? You yourself put a magical whammy on all the locater's to boost there power."**

**"Your right, but it still works off the satellite. Which can still be blocked if there's enough metal between them."**

**"Okay, alright." Buffy said calming down. "So what are we going to do? This was just suppose to be a routine check. He did this for six months in Africa."**

**Going into research mode, Willow called up a map on the computer screen, "We have been able to find his last transmission. Which put him somewhere out side..."**

**"Wichita, Kansas. Lets get a team together and go get him." The swinging door was all that was left of Buffy.**

**Pressing the intercom Willow pulled the team in for the briefing, "Faith and Dawn to the conference room now. Code B/X."**

**--------------------**

**33.1 Silo Laboratory**

**Granville, Kansas**

**The television showed Xander's sixth interrogation in as many days, the viewers were Lex Luthor and a young blonde girl, in her late teens.**

**"One girl... in all the... world. With the... power... and skill... to fight... the vampires."**

**"One girl... in all the... world. With the..." The punch to Xander's blind side silenced his mantra for the moment.**

**Turning to his young guest Lex asked, "Well, what do you think? Is it the truth?"**

**"It is what he said when he came to my house, which is why I called you. But if it wasn't the truth he would've broke by now. And it goes along with those dreams I was telling your people about for the last year."**

**"Yes, yes. Vampires and demons." Lex said steepling is hands. "I find it hard to believe that he's lying, what with everything I've seen in Smallville. So that just leaves one question. Me or him?"**

**"There is no question Mr. Luthor. Spend the rest of my life fighting the 'forces of darkness' by myself, or work for Lex Luthor. Where do I sign?"**

**"Very well Miss. Graves. Let us first test your abilities." Hitting the call button on his desk Lex waited... and waited. Sighing angrily, Lex stood up and walked to the door of his office. Throwing it open he yelled, "OTIS! Otis, get in here now!"**

**A short, balding fat man scurried into the room, "What can I do for you Mr. Luuthoor, sir."**

**"Otis take Miss. Graves down to the training site and have the instructors run her threw some drills."**

**"Right away Mr. Luuthoor."**

**"Please Mr. Luthor, enough with the 'miss' stuff. My name is Mercy." Mercy stated as she stood up and turned around.**

**"Very well, Mercy... then please call me Lex. Mr. Luthor is my father."**

**"Can I call you..." Lex's cold stare shut Otis up.**

**The End Of**

**Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1 The Scoobies

**TITLE - Destiny & Justice: Chapter Two, Part One - The Scoobies**

**AUTHOR - The DeadMan**

**RATING - R**

**PAIRING - Buffy/Xander, Clark/Chloe**

**Crossover - BtVS/Smallville/Batman Begins**

_**Phone conversation**_

**A.N. - I Don't Own BtVS/Smallville/Batman Begins**

**Or Any Of The Characters**

**--------------------**

**2007**

**Wichita, Kansas**

The site of an angry Buffy Summers usually means her enemy was not long for this world. An angry Buffy behind the wheel of a Dodge 1500 pick-up truck meant worse for the passengers. Which explained why Willow, whose eyes had been shut since they left the car rental lot, Dawn and Faith clung tightly to any hand hold they could get.

"Move out of the fucking way!" Buffy yelled out the window while honking the horn.

"Christ B', there were people in that crosswalk you just ran through!"

"I'll apologize to them later. Right now help me find the address."

"Since I'm the only one with a driver's license, why am I in the backseat?" Asked Dawn.

"That. Is. Not. Helping. Me. Dawn." Buffy grated between her teeth.

"Buffy pull the truck over. Now!" Willow screamed. Hopping out of the passenger door, only after Buffy came to a full and complete stop, Willow walked up to a man about her age, sitting outside a coffee house, and asked, "Excuse me, but could you help me and my friends?" At the man's nod Willow continued, "We're looking for '1225 E. Elm Street', do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, sure. This is Emporia Street, so you just want to go north about three blocks and you'll be on Elm."

"Thanks... um..."

"Pete Ross." He said offering his hand.

"Willow Rosenberg." Shaking his hand, "Thanks again Pete." Willow said getting back in the truck, which pulled away before she could close the door.

"Glad I don't live on Elm." Pete mused to himself, turning back to his political science textbook.

**--------------------**

Two men in a black sedan, sat watching as four young women climbed out of pick-up truck in front of the house they were ordered to keep surveillance on.

"What do you think?" Asked the driver.

"They don't look like a rescue group, but the boss wanted to be kept abreast of any changes." Stated the man in the passenger seat. "Keep an eye on them while I make the call."

After a few moments and a brief description of the women the passenger turned and said, "He said that the red-head sounded familiar, and that we're to take them down and bring 'em in. Fast and quiet like."

"Sounds like fun." The driver said with a grin. "The blonde and one of the brunets just went around the back a minute ago."

"Lets go then." The passenger stated while they both opened the car doors and step out... That's when the pain started.

**--------------------**

Standing on the front porch of the two story pale-yellow house, Buffy and her friends could see why Xander might have been taking while in this house. It was almost exactly like the Summers home in Sunnydale.

Xander had loved Buffy and Dawns mother like she had been is own, so anything that reminded him of Joyce Summers shouldn't have hurt him. This time his trust and faith had bit him in the ass.

"Yo, B'. Check this out." Faith called from the front window.

Walking over Buffy could see immediately what Faith had saw, "This window has been replaced."

"Are you sure Buffy?" Asked Dawn, as she and Willow joined the two slayers.

"Xander had to fix our windows enough, even I can tell. The paint on the trim dosen't match the framework, it's new and bright." Buffy said while examining the clues, "Dawn, you and Willow stay here, watch if somebody comes home. Faith and I will go around back. See if we can't find more clues."

"What cha' thinkin' B'? X-man got jumped and couldn't fight em' off." Faith asked while checking the back yard for any signs of what happened to her friend.

"That's right. But I'm more concerned about those two men in that car down the block." Buffy said, looking over a group of foot prints by the driveway.

"Should we go see if those two big men could use our help?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"Yes, lets. Fast and quiet like." Buffy said with a smile of her own, as they moved off through the back yards of the neighbors homes. Moving down and around the black sedan took both slayers only seconds, coming up to the back of the car they caught the tail end of the mens' conversation.

"...just went around the back a minute ago."

"Lets go then."

As the doors opened Buffy and Faith ran up on both sides, grabbing the doors and slamming them back into the men as they got out. The shot of pain from there legs and shoulders caused both men to slide back into the seats, but as they reached for the guns in their holsters the doors had been pulled open, and they were grabbed at the wrist.

"That's no way to welcome tourists to Wichita." Faith said placing her free hand on the neck of the passenger. "I thought people in Kansas were nicer." She stated as she proceeded to slam the mans head into the dashboard twice.

"Faith we need information. How are we supposed to do that with him knocked out like that?" Scolded Buffy.

"Wwweeelllll... we still have yours." Faith said with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, right." Turning to the drive, "Sorry I forgot you were there. Hi, I'm Buffy, I'll be one of your questioners today." Buffy told the driver graciously, before dazing him with a right cross. "I'll take him back to the house, you dump yours in the back seat and then join us Faith." Buffy said while she manhandled the driver onto her shoulder.

"Thank God for tinted windows." Faith said, getting to work.

**--------------------**

Tim came back to his senses thanks to the packet of smelling salts held under his nose. Shaking the cobwebs from his head and looking around he came to three conclusions, 1)He was inside the the house he and Mike were sent to keep an eye on. 2)He was currently tied to a chair and saw no way to free himself. 3)He was surrounded by the same four women that had pulled up to the house and they did not look happy.

'Not Happy' was an understatement as Tim took a second look at the girls, to his right the red-head, that his boss had found familiar, seemed to be floating a good six inches off the floor with what looked like 'lightning' dancing from her fingertips. The tall brunet, he saw had moved the right side of her coat back and was showing off what looked like a Desert Eagle pistol slung low on her hip with her hand on the butt. Faith, if he remembered right, was leaning against the kitchens' door jam cleaning her nails with a wicked looking knife. Buffy, Tim felt he wasen't likely to forget her name, sat in front of him with her legs crossed at the knees and back straight.

"You are going to tell us everything you know about our friend Xander, who took him, and why they took him." Buffy said with the sweetest voice Tim had ever heard.

"Or I won't be held responsible for our actions." Buffy sneered in the most frightening voice Tim had ever heard, balling her fists and making her knuckles crack.

Tim's cries for help were thankfully silenced by one of Willow's spells.

**--------------------**

**59 Minutes Later**

"Do you believe him Buffy?" Dawn worriedly asked her sister, "Why would Lex Luthor take Xander? He never did anything to him."

"I don't know Dawn, but hopefully Willow will be able to find some kind of info about Luthor on the net." Buffy said as she finished hogtying Tim in one of the bedrooms. Keeping her mind occupied was the best thing Buffy could do until they had some kind of lead on Xander's whereabouts, or she was afraid that she might lose it.

"Buffy? I know that you look at Xander differently since we moved to Scotland. But going into this kind of thing... This feels more dangerous then anything we have faced in awhile."

Turning on her sister with a venomous glare, "So what? You think we should just leave Xander to what ever is happening to him?!"

"NO! But I want you to see this as more then just another mission, these aren't vampires and demons were dealing with. I want you to admit to yourself that you love Xander and that people could and will get hurt." Dawn pleaded with her sister.

"Believe me Dawn, if Xander is hurt, no power on this earth will stop me from making sure that who ever did it, be they human or demon, will feel just as much pain as Xander." Buffy stated with determination.

"Buffy! Dawn! I think we might have found something!" Willow excitedly yelled from the den.

Walking from the room Dawn caught up to Buffy and asked, "What about you and Xander?"

"That's a conversation I have to have with Xander first." Buffy said with a small smile.

Coming into the den Buffy saw Willow, at her magic enhanced Wi-Fi laptop, at the table and Faith standing watch from the front picture window.

"What do you have Will?"

Looking up Willow said, "Not much on where Xand might be, Lex seems to have alot holdings, not all of them legal. But this might interest you, everytime something big goes down with LuthorCorp a story is writing by this journalist Chloe Sullivan."

"Think this Sullivan could help, Red?" Faith chimed in.

"I don't think it could hurt. She has been writing about the Luthor's illegal activities since she was in high school. She might be able to point us in the right direction." Willow said looking towards Buffy.

"Where do we find her?"

"Says her she works at the Daily Planet newspaper in Metropolis. Thats only about three hours from here."

"Lets hit the road then. I'll drive." Buffy said moving toward the front door.

"God help us."

"Not funny Faith."

"It wasn't meant to be B'."

**--------------------**

**2 Hours 15 Minutes Later**

**Metropolis, Kansas**

"Alright! That is it! Buffy give me the Goddamn keys now!" Dawn yelled while holding out her hand.

"Why?" Buffy said innocently, as the four girls walked thru the revolving doors of The Daily Planet Building.

"Why!? Did you just ask 'Why'!?" Willow asked incredulously, "Maybe because you almost killed all of us, as well as the soccer mom in the minivan on the freeway."

"Look, that was not my fault. She didn't have her turn signal on." Buffy stated.

Staring at her sister, "That's because she didn't see you, as you came speeding up the on ramp..."

"Ladies please. We can talk about Buffy's lack of driving skills later. Right now this place seems to be shutting down for the night." Faith pointed out, "Maybe we should find this Sullivan girl? I'm just thinking off the top of my head here."

"She's right. We have more important things to worry about." Buffy said as she pocketed the keys and walked over to the security desk.

"We're closing the building ladies. Employees only, call the hot line if you have a story." The security officer mechanically stated as the Scoobies came up to his desk.

"Hi, uh..." Buffy looked at his name tag, "Huh... 'Riley', weird." She muttered to herself.

"Hi, Riley. We know that it's late to be coming in, but we really need to speak to Chloe Sullivan. Just to ask her some questions, it wont take long." Giving Riley her best smile with a tilt to her head, Buffy hoped this would work.

"What with all the other guests she gets you would think she lives here." Riley stated and without looking in his directory told them, "shes down in the basement newsroom. Take the stairs or elevators to your right."

"Thanks." All four girls chimed.

Not wanting to run into any surprises the quartet made their way down the stairs. Before reaching the last landing, what seemed to be a large gust of air sped past them. Fixing their hair the four looked around to see if they could find the source of the disturbance.

"What the fuck was that!?" Faith exclaimed.

"Not sure, but it didn't hurt us and I'm not getting any magic readings from the area. So lets just continue." Willow said.

Reaching the swinging doors to the newsroom, the girls walked in to find the room completely empty.

"We missed her, dammit!" Dawn angrily said, "What are we supposed to do now, wait another day?"

"I don't think we did miss her." Buffy said walking over to a desk with a plaque that read 'Chloe Sullivan', and picked up the purse laying there. "Ms. Sullivan, we just need to ask you a few questions. Please, we think a friend of ours is in trouble and you may have some idea where he might be." Buffy pleaded with the empty room.

"How can I help?" Buffy spun around towards the copy room to see a girl about her height with chin length blonde hair walk out wearing a nice business skirt and blouse.

What the Scoobies didn't expect were the four men that appeared from around the room, in different colored leather outfits. The man in green, who Buffy took to be the leader, stepped forward.

"What do you need help with and why do you need Ms. Sullivan?" Green Arrow asked, thru his voice changer, suspiciously.

Before Buffy could answer a voice behind her said, "You seem popular tonight Chlo'."

**End Chapter Two, Part One**

**The Scoobies**

**--------------------**


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2 Justice

**TITLE - Destiny & Justice: Chapter Two, Part Two - Justice**

**AUTHOR - The DeadMan**

**RATING - R**

**PAIRING - Buffy/Xander, Clark/Chloe**

**Crossover - BtVS/Smallville/Batman Begins**

_**Phone conversation**_

**A.N. - I Don't Own BtVS/Smallville/Batman Begins**

**Or Any Of The Characters**

**--**

**A Private Jet**

**Over The Atlantic Ocean**

Oliver Queen (a.k.a. Green Arrow), sat in the co-pilots seat, watching his friend and teammate Authur Curry (a.k.a. Aquaman) at the helm, of the jet that his team of superheroes used. It was of course owned through a subsidiary company that was controlled by Queen Industries, with enough dead end trails of paperwork between the two companies that it was almost impossible to follow.

"You know, for someone who's half-fish, you fly a plane pretty well." Oliver said with a sly grin.

"I'm not half-fish and you know that." Authur stated with a friendly glare, "I prefer the term evolved-merman, thank you."

"What ever you say 'Tuna-Man'." Ollie jokingly said while getting up from his seat, "I'm gonna check out our guest, let me know when we're about to land."

Moving through the the cockpit door Oliver was intercepted by the teams speedster, Bart Allen (a.k.a. Impulse).

Eating from a bag of Doritos, Bart munched, "That doctor dude is coming around, Vic' sent me to get yeh'."

"Thanks Bart. Could you not speak with your mouth full, it gets a little disgusting? Especially when you..." Without a thought Bart finished the bag of chips in super-speed, "...speed eat." Ollie sighed.

Walking toward the sleeping compartments Ollie moved the curtains to see Victor Stone (a.k.a. Cyborg) watching over their now awake guest.

"Wha'... Wh-wh-where am I? Who are you?" The man asked drowsily, tring to sit up.

"Easy there Doc', you've been out almost two hours." Victor said easily holding him down on the bed.

"He's right Doctor. We also were able to purge your system of what ever drug that was used on you." Oliver said pointing over to I.V. machine, "But what we would like to know is who you are, and what it was that Lex Luthor had you working on?"

"My name..? My name is... Irons." He stammered, seeing his reflection in Ollie's eyeglasses, "Dr. John Henry Irons."

**--**

**Private Airfield**

**20 Minutes Northeast**

**Of Gotham City**

"Okay Doc', what's your story?" Green Arrow asked John Henry, while tring to keep an eye on Impulse as he helped Aquaman refuel the plane.

Looking between Arrow and Cyborg, John started to tell his story, "I use to work for the Government, Research & Development, myself and two other doctors where working on cybernetic replacements for amputee soldiers..."

"Who are the other doctors? Was one of them Dr. Hong?" Cybog asked, rubbing his arm, staring at John Henry.

"No, Hong was a lab assistant, he never became a doctor. The other two are Dr. William Magnus and Dr. Thomas Oscar Marrow. But they weren't taking by Luthor, you see Will, T.O., and I had made great advancements, so much so that we talked about moving foward from replacement limbs to actual android soldiers. One night I get a call from our division head saying that our lab had been sabotaged and destroyed, all our research and findings gone, nobody could find Hong so we assumed it was him."

"Why ask about him?"

"I was worked on by a Dr. Hong from CynTechnics, which was bankrolled by Lex Luthor." Cyborg stated while holding out his left arm and flipping open a section showing the implants.

"Oh my God!" John Henry grabbed Victor's arm, "That's T.O.'s work, I'd recognise it anywhere. Hong must have sold it to Luthor."

"Dr. Irons, you said that Lex didn't take Dr. Magnus or Dr. Marrow, how do you know this and why wouldn't he take them as well." Ollie said , getting the conversation back on track.

"Well obviously, Lex already had T.O.'s and Will's work from Hong, but I have a background not only in cybernetics but also weaponry. That's what I started at in R&D. I was grabbed outside my apartment and that was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in that facility. Where was I any way, they never told me?"

"Africa..." Ollie looked under the plane thinking he had seen something, turning back to John and Victor, "Benin City, Nigeria to be exact."

"Well what ever Lex had me working on was of a science I have never seen before, they were weapons of some... I could only call it 'alien' design. Energy instead of projectile ammo, more powerful then any hand held weapon should be. I hate to think about what Lex could do with that kind of technology. I kept tring to change my findings but I was watched to closely and what ever that drug they injected me with made me susceptible to suggestions." John was getting more and more frustrated, while A.C. and Bart walked over to join the three men.

"It's alright now Dr. Irons," Bart placed his arm around John's shoulder, "You've been saved by Justice, that's our little group here, and justice is exactly what we'll give to Lex Luthor." Grinned Bart.

"That's if Green Arrow's friend ever shows up. You said he was reliable, so where is he?" Authur asked as a figure moved from the nighttime shadows under the plane.

"Behind you." Came low dark voice. Spinning the small group came face to face with what could only be described as a 6'1'' piece of ebony night. All leather and armor, pointed ears coming of the cowl, a long cape flowing over his shoulders and obscuring his outline against the night. A large bat shaped crest sitting on his chest.

"Batman your here. I was starting to worry you might not make it." Ollie said walking over and shaking the mans' hand.

"I've been here for the last ten minutes listing to you conversation." Batman calmly stated.

"Good, then we can move on. I need to make another phone call before we reach Metropolis. Everyone on board please." Ollie motioned toward the plane.

"I brought a vehicle." Batman said to Ollie.

"Okay, Cyborg help Batman load it into the hold. Aquaman get the plane started. Dr. Irons if you please, get comfortable. Impulse try to stay..."

"Hey man, nice cape. Ya' think I could get one?" Bart smiled at Batman. A slight turn and glare, from Batman was all it took to make Impulse's smile and himself disappear onto the plane.

"You get used to it," Batman continued toward the rear of the plane silently, Ollie finished before move to the stairs, "Maybe not."

**--**

**Private Jet**

**En Route To**

**Metropolis, Kansas**

With The Batman's custom motorcycle stored in the jet's hold, the group of five heroes and one scientist started the last leg of thier journey toward Metropolis. Batman sat in the co-pilots seat helping fly, next to Authur, Impulse was in the kitchen area of the jet eating once again, witch left Ollie, Vic' , and John Henry in the main compartment continuing the conversation they had started on the ground.

"I think I could help update your mechanics, if I had the right tools." John said, once more looking over Cyborg's inner workings."

"You could? But you said all of the plans and research was destroyed." Vic' asked, while Ollie dialed a number from memory on his cellphone.

"It was, but luckily I have photographic memory, and Hong wasn't as smart as he thought he was. It would take the information from all of our computers to really bring out the full potential. So everything T.O., Will, and I worked on is all right here." As John tapped his forehead, "It seems however that because of the drugs Lex and his people had me on, I can't recall everything from my time in that facility." He said shaking his head.

"It's all right Dr. Irons, if you really want to help us we'll take it." Ollie said as he put his phone away, "I just talked to Watchtower, she'll have someone waiting for us at the airfield to take you to one of our hideouts." He stated looking between the two men.

"If you want to? It's up to you doctor." Vic' told the scientist hurriedly.

"To help take down Lex Luthor, I'd be more then happy to work with you gentlemen." John said with a broad smile.

**--**

Munching through another bag of chips, Impulse paced across the small galley space of the jet muttering to himself, "That's Batman... Don't make a bigger fool of yourself... That's Batman... Don't make a bigger fool of yourself..."

Ever since Batman made his first appearance in Gotham City, Bart had looked up to him even more then Ollie or Clark. He could never build up enough confidence to actually go look for The Dark Knight himself, but now Green Arrow had got the man to join in on their new adventure.

"The first thing I ask about is his cape. I am such an idiot." Slamming his head into the cabinet.

**--**

"Listen, Impulse means well. He's just nervous." Aquaman told the man on his left, "It's because he looks up to you that he can't talk straight."

"You don't seem to have a problem talking to me." Batman stated from the co-pilots seat, "He also seems a little young to be running around with your group. Aren't you and the others afraid he'll get hurt?"

"Impulse is a big part of this team. He's saved all of us on a number of occasions and, yes we have had to rescue him. It's all part of the job." A.C. said, looking out for his friend and teammate, "As for being able to talk to you. After you see first hand what predators are in the depths of the ocean, a man dressed up like a bat, just doesn't scare me."

Turning on the intercom Authur announced, "We'll be setting down at our Metropolis airfield in five minutes. So strap yourselves in." Turning once more to Batman, Aquaman said, "And just for the record, when we get to our final destination, get ready to meet someone else who won't be afraid of you."

With a glare, Batman lowered the landing gear of the jet.

**--**

**Private Airfield**

**Outside Metropolis**

"Come on people, let's get the plane unloaded. Aquaman, lock down the hanger. Impulse, go get our ride. Cyborg, help Batman with his motorcycle and our equipment out of the hold." Green Arrow commanded, "Dr. Irons, stay with me, the other member of our team should be here soon to take you to the hideout."

As Justice broke up to their respective tasks, Ollie and John Henry noticed an accumulation of colored light near the hanger wall. The shape that formed inside the light was familiar to Ollie. Standing 5'2", almost 5'10" with her top hat on. A custom tuxedo-bodice and short-coat with tails, white tie and ruffles, cut high on the hip that showed off all of her legs, covered in fishnet stockings, and simple black high heels on her feet.

"Hiya' boss. Watchtower told me you needed a babysitter." The newcomer said with a smile and a flourish, removing the hat upon her head.

"Zee', glad you could make it." G.A. hugged his friend, "And it's more of a bodyguard then babysitter."

Turning toward John Henry Ollie introduced the two, "Dr. John Henry Irons, I would like you to meet Zatanna. Another member of Justice and the resident magician of the group."

" A pleasure to meet you." John Henry said shaking Zatanna's hand, "Please excuse me if I have a hard time believing in magic. I'm a man of science, there shouldn't be anything that can't be explained logically."

"Not to worry Dr. Irons." Zatanna stated replacing her top hat, "I've met plenty of people that thought my magic was a bunch of parlor tricks." With a smirk Zatanna continued, "That is... 'til I convinced them otherwise."

Seeing that Impulse and Aquaman had returned and started helping Cyborg and Batman load up their truck Ollie turned toward John Henry, "Doctor, Zatanna it looks like we're about to head off to see Watchtower, so if you would like to get on your way..."  
"Say no more boss." Zatanna inturepted, "I'll keep an eye our guest here while he works and let him in on more of the operation."

"Thanks Zee'. Dr. Irons let me just thank you again for your help. Cy's been hoping that there was someone who could tell him more about what was done to him."

"Of course Green Arrow. As I said, I would do anything to bring down Luthor. Tell Cyborg that I should have some upgrades for his systems when you return."

"With that said, hold on to your hat doc'. Your about to see some real magic." Grabbing John Henry's arm Zatanna moved to an open space and said, "Ecitsuj Fo Llah Eht Ot Su Ekat!"

Once more, colored lights surrounded Zatanna and then John Henry as they moved through space because of Zatanna's magic, 'til only empty space was left where the two had been standing.

Turning once more to his team Ollie asked, "All right, is that it?"

"All packed up and ready to go G.A." said Cyborg.

"I'll follow on my motorcycle." Stated Batman.

"Good. Let's get going, next stop The Daily Planet."

**--**

**Back Alley Of The Daily Planet,**

**Metropolis, Kansas**

Gothom City and Metropolis. When normal everyday citizens thought about these two citys, all they saw was the differences.

But who could blame them, after all, the former was considered the seedy underbelly of crime on the East Coast, while the latter is seen as "The City Of Tomorrow", a portal to the west. Bruce Wayne would have agreed with that, while also stating how Gothom City was turning the corner on crime. The police and District Attorney were cracking down on all forms of organized crime, muggings and assults have gone on a sharp down turn in the last few years. Batman on the other hand saw only the similarities between the two, the parts of Metropolis the people didn't go into even when the Sun was up to noon, and how at dusk when that same Sun turned the city into towers of golden glass he was still able to move thru the streets and alleyways without much comment.

Pulling beside the SUV that brought Justice to The Daily Planet, Batman got off his newly bulit motorcycle and approached the team, "What's so important here."

"We have a friend that works here. She can pretty much get us whatever information we need on Lex and his projects." Green Arrow told him, moving toward the supply bay. Picking the lock was an easy feat for Ollie, hearken back to his private school days and the pranks he and his friends would pull off. Hearing the tumblers fall into position he turned to Bart, "Impulse, go around to the lobby and keep an eye and ear open for anything suspicious."

"Gotchyabossonmyway" was all that was heard as a red streak went around the corner of the building. "Are you sure he's up to this. He seems a little immature to me?" Batman asked while moving thru the doorway.

"Look," as Ollie grabbed Batman's arm, "He my be young, but so were we when this started. Trust me, this is my team. They'll get the job done when it's necessary. And if this is as big as I think it is, you'll be glad to have each and every one of them, including the two we're about to meet." Breaking the glaring contest Green Arrow moved toward the hallway door on the side wall.

Coming to the hallways cross section the four superheroes kept a lookout for anyone working late, but only three knew that the most likly person still in the basement offices was the one they wanted to see.

"Cyborg would you mind taking out the surveillance cameras?" Hearing a low humming noise and seeing Cyborg's nod of conformation G.A. allowed the others to move forward. Seeing Chloe Sullivan sitting at her desk in the bullpen Green Arrow signled the others to move around the room and cover all the entrances and exits, before making his presence know to the young woman. "How ya' doing Watchtower?" He said with a nonchalant smile on his face. "I would hazard a guess, as to the reason my computer doesn't work now, to be the work of Cyborg's new EMP toy. Because that's the only way that I could think, my story that I was working on for the last two weeks is no longer on my screen." Chloe said through her gritted teeth and staring at Ollie with fire in her eyes. Chloe mad was usually a funny thing to see because her anger was most often directed at her bestfriend/bodyguard/one-man-army Clark Kent, and it was hysterical to watch him try to get back into Chloe's good graces. Billionaire and team leader of a superhero group Oliver Queen, was not so good at it as farmboy Clark, "Uh..."

"Don't waste your breath." Chloe interrupted, "Just be thankful I had already saved it to a disk." Turing to see Cyborg and Aquaman move out of their hiding places Chloe moved to replace the files on her desk, "I'll show you what I've got on Lex once Cyb... Ahh!" only to come nose to chest with the third man in the room. Slowly looking up, Chloe looked into the eyes of Gothom's Dark Knight.

"You know Batman?" Chloe whisperd with a dazed look on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Chloe this is Batman. Batman meet Chloe Sullivan, codename Watchtower. She's our eyes in the sky and resident hacker." Batman continued to stare.

Moving back to her desk Chloe saw Cyborg working at the computer, "As good as new Chloe, sorry about that. I must have giving a little to much power to the pulse-wave."

"Don't worry about Cy' and thanks, now to pull up the info I got..." Again interrupted but this time by Impulse speeding through the double doors of the basement.

"We might have some trouble. Four girls... really good looking girls by the way... just came in and they're coming for our own hottie." Racing over to said hotties side, "How you doin' Chloalicious?"

"Not the time Impulse. Take cover, Chloe with me." Green Arrow commanded as the others moved to the shadows.

The four women walked into the now empty newsroom tring to find Chloe, "We missed her, dammit!" the youngest brunet hissed angrily, "What are we supposed to do now, wait another day?"

"I don't think we did miss her." The blonde said while walking over to Chloe's desk and picking up her purse, "Ms. Sullivan, we just need to ask you a few questions. Please, we think a friend of ours is in trouble and you may have some idea where he might be." she pleaded looking around the room.

Stepping out of the copy room Chloe said, "How can I help?" as she shook off Olli's restraining hand. What shocked everyone was how the four newcomers dropped into defensive postures as the rest of Justice came out of there spot around them.

"What do you need help with and why do you need Ms. Sullivan?" Ollie asked the woman by Chloe's desk, but before she could answer a familiar farmboy in blue and red walked though the swinging doors behind the four girls.

"You seem popular tonight Chlo'." He said with a small smirk.

**End Chapter Two, Part Two**

**Justice**

**--**


	4. Chapter 2, Part 3 Clark & Chloe

**TITLE - Destiny & Justice: Chapter Two, Part Three - Clark & Chloe**

**AUTHOR - The DeadMan**

**RATING - R**

**PAIRING - Buffy/Xander, Clark/Chloe**

**Crossover - BtVS/Smallville/Batman Begins**

_**Phone conversation**_

**A.N. - I Don't Own BtVS/Smallville/Batman Begins**

**Or Any Of The Characters**

**--------------------**

**27th Floor Stairwell**

**LuthorCorp Building,**

**Metropolis, Kansas**

Two months.

Two months since Lana Lang and Jimmy Olsen left Smallville and Metropolis together.

One month since Clark noticed, Chloe and he had begun moving toward something, that had been scary when they were teenagers, but now looks like it could be the greatest thing to happen to them. But Clark still couldn't shake the thought that this was all from two people feeling lonely. Lana and Jimmy, nobody saw it coming. It had started as a photo shoot and story that Jimmy and Lois Lane were working on for The Daily Planet about Lana's 'Isis Foundation'. Lois had been called away from the lunch meeting from her then Editor-in-Chief, Grant Gabriel, for their own 'lunch meeting' which everyone found out later was more 'meeting' than 'lunch'.

This little affair left Lana and Jimmy alone and this, of course, started what could only be described as a snowball effect, the two started spending more time with each other then with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Clark and Lana had finally found the right time to be together, after Lana's failed marriage to Lex Luthor, her faked death and surprising return, she had even moved into the Kent's family farmhouse with Clark and later his cousin Kara. Chloe and Jimmy's on-again-off-again relationship, which had started when they had both interned for The Daily Planet in high school, seemed to have settled down to long-term after Chloe confided to Jimmy about her being Meteor-Infected.

But no, that would've been to easy for Clark and Chloe, who had realized long ago that their lives wouldn't be normal while living in Smallville. There significant others had falling in love with each other and packed up and left Smallville and Metropolis, leaving only a message recorded on one of Chloe's own R-DVD's to the both of them, telling how they wanted to try and become friends again later on. Chloe had asked Clark to get rid of the disc which he was only to happy to do for her, by throwing it as hard as he could using all his Kryptonian strength into the Sun. Needless to say reconciliation was the last thing Chloe and Clark thought about.

After that Clark and Chloe had reverted back to their Smallville High days, one was hardly seen with out the other. Lois started complaining to Chloe about how much time Clark spent at there apartment or how much Chloe was at the Kent farm, Chloe always said that they were helping the other get over their loss. Nobody bought into their story. Lois and others had seen how close Clark would get to Chloe's side while looking at her computer, or the to long for friends hugs, and slight, subtle touches on the hand or shoulder. The smiles and looks between the two, that were ment for no one else, smiles that even Lana and Jimmy had been denied.

All these thoughts, and others, ran through Clark's head as he made his way to Lionel Luthor's office in the LuthorCorp Buliding. Being from another planet, Clark was gifted with powers far beyond those of ordinary men. Heat and X-Ray Vision, Super Breath and Super Hearing, Invulnerability and Super Strength, all of which had helped Clark save countless lives including his family and friends on more then one occasion. But one power that he saw as both a blessing and a curse was his Super Speed, as a Kryptonian on Earth Clark was able to move between the ticks of a second hand, letting him get places far faster then anyone else he know except his fellow hero and friend Bart Allen and now his cousin Kara. The crux of the situation was that Clark's thoughts still ran as steady as if he stood still, which didn't help with what he had started calling "The Chloe Confusion", he felt that Chloe and him were moving to another level of there relationship. What scared him was that they had both been here before, quite afew times before, but one or both always backed off so as not to ruin the friendship they shared since they were fourteen.

Reaching the 44th floor Clark slowed to normal speed so that the security cameras wouldn't see him appear out of thin air. Walking toward Lionel's office doors, Clark took a second before the sensors opened the doors automatically to listen in on Chloe who was still in the basement of The Daily Planet across the street.

"...orking on for the last two weeks is no longer on my screen.", Clark could hear the anger in Chloe's voice, someone had pissed her off, not good.

"Uh...", so Ollie was already there, focusing his hearing Clark could pick out Chloe's heartbeat along with four others he guessed to be the four members of Justice, Oliver's group of superheros, what caught Clark as a surprise was the sixth heartbeat that he couldn't place but had to assume was a friend of Ollie's as the others weren't alarmed by it's presence. As Clark brought his hearing level down the office doors swung open and he walked purposefully into the room beyond and came upon a scene he wasn't expecting. Lionel, as always was seated behind his grand onyx-black desk his fingers steepled in front of his mouth, what shocked Clark was the rather rotund man standing before Lionel, Otis was Lex's lackey, Clark had seen him at the mansion but had never spoken to him.

Looking up Lionel saw that Clark had walked into his office, "Ah, Clark to what do I owe this surprise visit, son?", not letting Clark answer Lionel turned to Otis, "Otis, take the gentleman's jacket.", making a motion towards Clark.

Turning to the new comer Otis swore he could feel real heat coming from the young man's glare, "I don't think he wants me to, Mr. Luuthoor."

With a soft chuckle in his voice Lionel took mercy on the man, "That's alright Otis. You may leave us. We'll countinue this discussion later." Looking at Clark, "Take it easy on the poor man Clark, he's only doing his job..."

"His job is kissing Lex's ass Lionel. I've seen him at the mansion." Clark interrupted, "He must be tring to spy on you for Lex."

"I know he's a spy Clark." Lionel said in a soothing manner, "In fact Otis is a spy working for me. He tell's me anything about Lex that I ask him to." Clark stared at Lionel with a disbelieving look. "You don't trust him, that's fine, but trust me Clark. I happen to know afew things about running a business." Lionel smirked slightly.

"I just have a blind spot when it comes to Lex, Lionel. I have to expect the unexpected from him. I guess I always should have." Clark said while looking down at his boots.

"A blind spot for Lex or for Luthor's in general, Clark?"

Looking Lionel in the eye Clark stated, "I'll trust who ever can help me and right now I need your help. I've got information about two of Lex's new projects, one is called 'Ascension' and the other is called 'Slayer'. Do you know anything about them?"

"I've heard of them, but I'm sorry Clark. Ever since I fooled Lex about The Veritas group he's kept a tight lid on all of his projects. What I do know is just what Otis has found out and told me and he only has information about this 'Slayer' project."

"Don't keep me in the dark Lionel. I need to know everything so I can stop Lex." Clark spoke with conviction.

"I know Clark and all I can tell you is that 'Slayer' centers around one young woman named Mercy Graves. She seems to be a rather special girl," Lionel moved to his desk picking up afew sheets of paper and after deciphering Otis' hand writing said, "She has superior strenght, speed and agility. Though not anywhere near your levels Clark."

"So if I free this Mercy Graves, I should find out about Lex's plans."

"It's not that easy Clark." Lionel moved back to the desk and sat on the edge, "Lex has apparently brainwashed this poor girl into thinking that her only friend is himself and therefore she is extremely loyal to Lex and only Lex."

"Then Chloe and I will have to work harder at breaking the encryption on those files. If that girl is being used, we can't leave her with Lex."

Seeing the determined look on Clark's face Lionel called out to the young man, stopping him at the threshold to the office, "Clark... son, listen to me. I think this maybe even to much for you. Lex is willing to go the extra mile on this one, if you're not careful you or those you love could end up hurt. Or worse."

"I'll keep that in mind Lionel, but I just happen to have some friends that can help me." As Clark walked down the hallway Lionel sat behind his desk as the office doors shut silently with his hands steepled and eyes closed. Moments later a side door, which led into a conference room, opened allowing a man of medium build wearing a light-brown leather coat to enter.

As the guest reached the desk Lionel spoke with a slightly changed voice, "My son is not ready for this new threat. Lex Luthor has made a deal with people even he cannot control. They are to powerful for this planet to fight against." Lionel finally looked at the man even as his eyes had been covered by a milky white cloud.

"What would you have me do Jor-El? Kal has proving that he will not choose to finish his training, though you have punished him quite afew times for it."

"Then the choice must be forced upon him, my friend. My son must see that his powers are not yet fully manifested and that his friends help will not be enough to fight the dark side. You must go to him J'onn."

"But Jor-El your edict said 'No Direct Interference'..."

"You have broken that rule more then once J'onn," Lionel/Jor-El smirked at his old friend, "My son must be shown the error of his ways. Use his allies to help you. I believe they will see the correct path for him to take and make the choice for him."

"I'll try my best Jor-El," J'onn said as he followed the same route from the office as Clark just used, "But as you know the Members of the House of El have a rather large stubborn streak."

"He gets that from his mother." Lionel/Jor-El muttered sadly to the now empty room, as his pupils slowly lost the white covering.

**--------------------**

**The Daily Planet**

**Basement Newsroom,**

**Metropolis, Kansas**

Three weeks.

Three weeks since you kissed me Clark and you still can't say you love me, "Idiot."

Chloe Sullivan was not happy. For the last two months Clark and her had moved closer then they had ever been before after Lana and Jimmy had left together. Than just three weeks ago Clark had kissed her, _her, _and not for a cover story and not like the thousands of kiss' on the cheek she had received or giving over their eight year friendship, but a real honest kiss. And then nothing. Clark wouldn't even talk about what had happened and when she tried he always said that he had heard someone in trouble and ran off. Chloe didn't like when Clark used his powers to distance himself, it wasn't fair.

Chloe muttered to herself as she finished picking up the papers Clark had scattered thanks to his super-speed, "Maybe it's because Lois almost caught us. Thou we might have never have heard the end of how she'd been right this whole time, three weeks is a little ridiculous to not talk... Or kiss."

Chloe sat behind her desk shaking her head to clear it. The latest story she was working on was about corrupt city officials taking bribes that could lead to the Governor. Just as she removed her disk with the story on it all the lights in the room and her computer flickered and shut off with the lights coming back afew seconds later.

Looking at the disk in her hand, "Thank God for backups." Chloe looked up at the voice of her sometimes boss.

"How ya' doing Watchtower?" Green Arrow said with his playboy smile in full effect.

"I would hazard a guess, as to the reason my computer doesn't work now, to be the work of Cyborg's new EMP toy. Because that's the only way that I could think, my story that I was working on for the last two weeks is no longer on my screen." Chloe stated through gritted teeth.

"Uh..." Seeing the smile fall from his face Chloe took satisfaction in the knowledge that she could even make superhero sputter, though her favorite target was Clark, Ollie would do in a pinch.

"Don't waste your breath. Just be thankful I had already saved it to a disk." Seeing Cyborg and Aquaman walk into the room Chloe picked up some files from her desk and moved to replace them in the filing cabinet, "I'll show you what I've got on Lex once Cyb... Ahh!" she screamed as she walked into what must have been a brick wall. That is, until Chloe looked up into the face and cold eyes of The Dark Knight.

"You know Batman?" Was all Chloe could whisper.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Chloe this is Batman. Batman meet Chloe Sullivan, codename Watchtower. She's our eyes in the sky and resident hacker." Feeling uneasy from Batman staring at her Chloe moved back to her desk to see Cyborg finishing the reboot to her computer.

"As good as new Chloe, sorry about that. I must have giving a little to much power to the pulsewave."

"Don't worry about it Cy' and thanks, now to pull up the info I got..." Chloe started again only to be interrupted by the fourth member of Justice, Impulse.

"We might have some trouble. Four girls... really good looking girls by the way... just came in and they're coming for our own hottie." Moving faster then anybody could see Impulse went from the newsroom doors to right next to Chloe, "How you doin' Chloalicious?"

Taking Chloe's arm Green Arrow commanded, "Not the time Impulse. Take cover, Chloe with me." she was amazed how the other four could blend into the shadows even with their bright leather costumes. The swinging double doors moved aside to emit four women, no older then Chloe herself.

"We missed her, damnit!" Hissed the younger brunet angrily, "What are we supposed to do now, wait another day?"

The blonde of the group moved toward Chloe's desk, "I don't think we did miss her." she said as she picked up a purse from the desk, "Ms. Sullivan, we just need to ask you a few questions. Please, we think a friend of ours is in trouble and you may have some idea where he might be."

Chloe could hear the pleading in the woman's voice and shaking off Ollie's restraining hand stepped out of the copy room, "How can I help?" What surprised her was when all four women went into defensive postures as Justice moved out of the shadows, Chloe saw that Ollie had stepped up beside her.

"What do you need help with and why do you need Ms. Sullivan?" Green Arrow asked with suspicion. Before they could answer Chloe smiled as she saw the swinging doors move once more letting her favorite farm boy move in behind the four new comers.

With a small smirk Clark said to her, "You seem popular tonight Chlo'."

**End Chapter Two, Part Three**

**Clark & Chloe**

**--------------------**


End file.
